Estrella
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: —En treinta segundos pasará una estrella fugaz. ¡Tenemos que pedir un deseo, Jazz! /-/ Jasper y Alice comparten un momento a solas mirando las estrellas. Viñeta J/A


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

"_Yo sé que en la luz de una estrella me espera tu amor._"

Enrique Santos Discépolo

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Estrella**

Alice se recuesta junto a Jasper sobre la espesa hierba del bosque y se acurruca en su pecho. Como buena vampira que es, no tiene ninguna necesidad de respirar, pero lo hace de todos modos, sólo por el gusto de inhalar el aroma de su marido. Huele delicioso, piensa. Como a menta y madera, y agua de lluvia.

Jasper siente su calma y sonríe, deslizando sus blancos dedos a lo largo de su espalda. Pocas veces tiene la fortuna de estar tan tranquilo, libre de emociones abrumadoras. Estas épocas modernas no son fáciles para él. Todo el mundo vive estresado, deprimido, ansioso… y él lo absorbe todo con su don.

Pero Alice le sonríe y le regresa la paz. Lo hace sentir un hombre afortunado. Después de todo, ¿quién más puede decir que tiene su propio remedio con rostro de duendecillo travieso, fabricado a su medida para caber perfectamente en sus brazos?

Sobre sus cabezas, el inmenso cielo nocturno. Han encontrado un buen claro, despejado de las copas de los árboles, y ahora se disponen a mirar las estrellas. De alguna manera, esos luceros brillantes los hacen sentir más humanos, menos inmortales. Han estado iluminando las noches mucho antes de que el primer vampiro pisara la tierra, y allí estarán siempre, haciéndoles compañía durante toda la eternidad.

Alice le pide a Jasper que le señale otra vez las constelaciones, al tiempo que juega con los botones de su camisa azul. Él la mira y suelta una pequeña carcajada, endulzando los oídos de su esposa. Ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Alice le ha pedido lo mismo. De hecho, está seguro de que se lo pide cada vez que se detienen a mirar las estrellas.

Alice también lo sabe, y por eso ríe con él. No es que no tenga memoria. Es una vampira, lo recuerda todo perfectamente. Pero le gusta oírlo. Podría oírlo cada noche de su existencia. Porque lo que Jasper sabe de las constelaciones, lo ha aprendido de pequeño, siendo humano. Su padre se lo enseñó siglos atrás, en las cálidas noches de verano del viejo Texas. Entonces, cuando apunta al cielo con el índice y dibuja líneas invisibles, su voz se tiñe de ese hermoso acento sureño que a Alice tanto le atrae, y sus ojos se llenan de un brillo especial, como si volviera a ser un niño por un rato.

Jasper le señala la constelación del Escorpión, y Alice juega a encontrarla otra vez entre toda esa maraña de estrellas. Es más difícil de lo que parece, pero no le falta paciencia. ¿Cómo le va a faltar paciencia justo a ella, que estuvo treinta años esperando por su compañero?

Por fin la encuentra, y Jasper la felicita besando su mejilla. Entonces sigue con otras, y así pasan el rato.

Cuando llegan a la constelación del Águila, la eterna joven le pide a Jasper que le vuelva a contar la leyenda. Esa del boyero y la hilandera, los dos enamorados que viven en el cielo separados por la Vía Láctea, y que cada año, en la séptima noche de la séptima luna, caminan por un puente de plumas hecho por sus amigas las urracas, y vuelven a encontrarse en la estrella más brillante del Águila.

Alice suspira, derretida por tanto romance, y Jasper no puede evitar reír y estrecharla más fuerte contra su pecho. Tanto la ama, que a veces tiene la sensación de que su muerto corazón vuelve a latir de alegría. Y a ella… A ella le pasa lo mismo.

Pero de pronto se relaja en exceso, liviana como una pluma, frágil como el cristal, y Jasper se da cuenta de que está teniendo una visión. Acaricia su mejilla y espera unos instantes a que vuelva en sí.

—¡Oh! —exclama emocionada—. En treinta segundos pasará una estrella fugaz. ¡Tenemos que pedir un deseo, Jazz!

El rubio vampiro sonríe y asiente, pero no se le ocurre nada. Todo lo que quiere lo tiene en sus brazos. Pedir más felicidad que esa sería un abuso, piensa.

Alice, en cambio, ve llegar la anhelada estrella y se recuesta sobre su espalda. Junta sus manos pequeñas al frente, cierra los ojos, y pide su deseo. Es un deseo pequeño, pero para ella vale mucho.

Jasper la observa así, tan dulce e inocente, y no puede evitar inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus labios con ternura. Ella no es el eje de su vida, es su vida misma. Y es porque ella es feliz que él también lo es.

Sus labios se separan, y el sureño siente la sorpresa y la alegría emanar de su compañera, que abre los ojos para mirarlo.

—Vaya —sonríe divertida, y muy enamorada—. No esperaba que se cumpliera tan rápido.

Y en silencio, acurrucándose de nuevo junto a su marido, agradece a su estrella el haberle concedido el deseo de ese beso tan bonito.

* * *

**Sé que es cortito y muy simple, pero a veces me gusta retratar esos pequeños momentos especiales que me imagino que podrían suceder entre este lindo par de tórtolos. Y como estamos en época de Pascuas, quería traerles un poquito de paz con esta viñeta. Desde ya gracias por leer, y tienen el espacio para dejar un comentario si tienen ganas y creen que lo vale. Espero que les haya gustado :) **

**¡Felices Pascuas!**

**Lulu**

**pd: buscando una frase para el principio, me topé, además de la que usé, con una muy divertida de Roberto Fontanarrosa, y que creo que le va pintada a Alice y Jasper: "_Te regalaría las estrellas, pero te has empecinado en un par de zapatos._" XD**


End file.
